<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>rawr by just_sage</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28071414">rawr</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/just_sage/pseuds/just_sage'>just_sage</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Meriwether Lewis - Fandom, william clark - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Cringe, M/M, Mpreg, Werewolf, pls help</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 17:35:12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>116</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28071414</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/just_sage/pseuds/just_sage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>please help me im writing this instead of doing school. lewis and Clark fanfic. clark is a werewolf and lewis is his human mate. they have to travel to unknown lands, what happens is lewis gets prego ( with quadrupelets) speelin/grammer = bad</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>William Clark (1770-1838)/Meriwether Lewis</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>rawr</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“My dearest Clarkypoo,” Lewis began to write “Daddy thomas jefferson has asked me to lead an exploration mission” “i need you to lead it” He signed it with a simple “Love &lt;3, your Meri Lewis” as he sealed the letter he licked his lips wishing they were touching his lover’s. He sighed loudly yearning for the day he could be with his lover boy in peace. </p><p>When Willam received his letter his eyes filled with joy just at the sight of his mate’s name. Will stared into the flame of his candle after reading Lewlew’s masterpiece of a letter, he wondered when he could tell him that Will was a werewolf and his mate was Lewis.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>